


Pitter Patter

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established fake relationship, F/M, Fake Relationship, onesided relationship, this is actually fluffy don't let the tags mislead you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: Quentin Beck didn’t - he couldn’t have feelings for her. No, he’d just woken up and wasn’t thinking straight yet. Of course he didn’t love her. He wasn’t in love with her. He didn’t want to wake up next to her face everyday for the rest of his life. Just his mind playing early morning tricks on him.But then his heart did the little "pitterpatter" thing.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s)





	Pitter Patter

The first time he realized it, he immediately tried to shut the thought down. 

He never intended on having Veronica stay over. The sex wasn’t even really necessary to what he was trying to pull, but he was a man with needs and she was a warm body with a face attractive enough to fit the bill of his ‘damsel in distress’. But it helped sell to her that he was really her boyfriend, he’d reasoned at the time. Twist his rubber arm.

He  _ really  _ never intended to be the one staying the night at her place. He didn’t want to visit her apartment at all. The less he knew about her personal life, the better. For his intents and purposes, Veronica wasn’t a person with a life and story outside of him. Veronica was a character...nay, a trope. She was a role he’d written in to sell the whole hero thing. She was a love interest, but he only needed to know how much she was into him.

And yet. Here he was. Blinking awake, taking in the off white walls of her apartment bedroom, the plush of her fleece blankets. And looking down at the adorable face slumbering curled up on his shoulder...he loved her.

No. No no no. Scratch that. 

He didn’t - he  _ couldn’t  _ have feelings for her. No, he’d just woken up and wasn’t thinking straight yet. Of course he didn’t love her. He wasn’t in love with her. He didn’t want to wake up next to her face everyday for the rest of his life. Just his mind playing early morning tricks on him.

And he’d mostly managed to talk himself out of it. 

Until suddenly Veronica was stirring...blinking up at him...letting out a yawned “mmm, morning babe.”...leaning up to give him a quick good morning kiss.

And he felt his heart do the little pitterpatter thing.

He remembered the first time he’d felt it. It was the second time they’d had sex. They’d literally just finished, and Veronica was lying on top of him, muttering about how good it was. At first he assumed the little pitterpatter was a confidence thing. Like, yeah, he sort of _is_ a sex god, thanks for pointing that out, Veronica. 

But as weeks turned to months he was starting to feel that little pitterpatter more and more frequently. Often times it had nothing to do with him. But it always had to do with Veronica.

“Morning.” his voice was barely above a whisper. Normally he’d try to chase her little kiss with one of his own. Now, he wasn’t so sure. 

With another yawn, Veronica moved to sit up in bed, giving a little stretch revealing she was still wearing his shirt from last night. Another pitterpatter. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered absentmindedly. “Uh, you?”

She merely nodded in response. She let herself stretch forward again, before turning to him once more to ask “Everything alright, Quentin? You seem pretty out of it for first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine, everything’s fine…” Moving his eyes over towards the redhead, he could easily read that she was not buying it. “Just...might need to see a doctor. Got a weird chest thing.”

“Do you need a tums?”

He shook his head, running his hand through his beard a few times, nervously, before suggesting “It’ll probably go away with some breakfast.”

And he was expecting that to be the end of it. But as they climbed out of bed, and Veronica just oh so casually gave his ass a soft pat as she moved past him to grab a frying pan, there it was again. The pitterpatter. But stronger. Squeezing in his chest. Coursing through his veins.

“Veronica, wait-”

“Hmm?”

Well, he stepped in it now. He was going to have to tell her  _ something. _ And it was right there. Right on the tip of his tongue. “I…”

Why was he holding back? He said it before. He said it on their third date.

But that was a ploy. It was a move. It was acting. It was a deliberate attempt to get her into his arms.

This was different. This time he meant it. And that was terrifying. 

“I...I love you, you know?”

She tilted her head to the side, a bemused smirk on her lips as she replied “Yeah, I know. I love you, too.”

He nodded at her words. They should’ve made him feel better. They didn’t. 

“I mean, like, I really love you.” he kept talking, and he didn’t know why. 

Taking a step towards him, placing his hand in hers and swinging it back and forth, her face softened “Yeah, baby, I know. I know. You make it clear.”

Slowly, he raised the hand she wasn’t holding up her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he quietly questioned “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because I love you too.”

“You really mean that?”

Moving to her tiptoes to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, she waited until she was back on the ground to assure him. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” he found himself leaning forward, resting his forehead against hers as he promised “I will never let anything come between us.”

And that was a threat.


End file.
